Sunday Morning After
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen dealing with a hang over and the Consequences of what she did the night before. With a little MoJo fluff at the end. Oneshot


**This story came to me after a night out with the girls (Fun times!) and after listening to this awesome song in which i forget the name to. **

**It's about Maureen dealing with a hang over and the Consequences of what she did the night before. **

**Anyways enjoy.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunday Morning After

It was 2:00pm Sunday afternoon and Maureen Johnson was still sleeping. She had a good night last night one that Joanne will definitely not approve of.

Maureen opened her eyes then quickly closed them when the light hit them. She then opened them slowly and lifted her head. She looked around and was confused as to where she was. She lifted her head more and looked around, she was lying on the floor in front of her apartment door, and still dressed in the clothes she wore last night.

"_At least I made it home safe."_ She thought to herself.

She then felt a body crouch down next to her, they brought their lips to her ear. "MORNING!" they shouted.

Maureen quickly covered her ears, and looked up to see Joanne smiling down at her. The lawyer had something in her hand.

"Did you and Mimi have fun last night?" She asked.

Maureen nodded.

"Well you must be hungry from all that parting." Joanne said while placing a plate of eggs beside the diva.

Maureen eyed the eggs and as soon as she saw them she got a funny feeling in her stomach, she quickly got up and ran to the bathroom.

Joanne shook her head in disappointment as she watched her girlfriend run, she picked up the plate of food and retreated to the kitchen.

Maureen hunched over the toilet letting everything she drank out. It may seem gross but she was amazed at the colors she was making in the toilet. _"What the hell did I drink last night?" _

After feeling relieved she wobbled over to the sink and started brushing her teeth. She look at her self in the mirror, mascara was running down her face, and oh no her earning were missing. She wore the ones Joanne bought for her and now all she sees is two holes with no earnings.

After a brief moment of stress she shrugged it off and continued brushing her teeth. After she was done that task she opened the mirror and took some aspirin. She then decided that it would be best to take a shower.

The diva stripped off her clothes and turned the water on; she stood under the warm water letting it clean her body as she tried to remember what happened last night. All she remembered was showing up at Mimi's loft and then walking into the bar and then of course drinking, everything after that was a blur.

After giving up on the thought process she started washing her body and when she came to her hipbone she screamed as to what she saw.

Joanne's voice came from outside the bathroom. "Maureen you okay?"

Maureen didn't answer at first, but when she heard her girlfriend open the door she shouted back. "I'm fine, don't come in here!"

"Okay?" Joanne answered confused.

Maureen looked back down at the ink on her hipbone. _"This can't be real."_

She took her loofa and poured a whole bunch of body wash on it and started scrubbing as hard as she could. It didn't come off… she scrubbed some more until her skin was red and it didn't even fade.

"_Oh shit." _

The aspirin hadn't kicked in and her headache was getting worse so she decided she would deal with the tattoo later, heck maybe Joanne will like it.

She finished her shower and wrapped a towel around her naked figure. She stepped back in front of the mirror and started brushing her hair; another scream escaped her lips when she saw what was on her neck.

Joanne knocked on the door again. "Maureen why do you keep screaming? Do you need something?"

"No, I'm fine." Maureen said nervously.

She dragged her fingers across the dark spots on her neck. _"Who the hell gave me hickys?"_ she pondered.

There was not only one but 4, she had three on the right side and one on the left. She examined her body more and it brought her hicky count up to 5 when she spotted another just below her ear. _"Joanne is going to kill me!"_

She finished brushing her hair and let it hang down wet, trying the best she could to cover up her marked body with her hair. She then searched threw the sink drawer and pulled out a band aid to cover up her tattoo, she was just going to tell Joanne she had a cut until she knew the lawyer was in a good mood to hear that it was really a tattoo.

The drama queen popped her head out of the bathroom to make sure it was clear of her girlfriend, when she didn't see her, she dashed into the bedroom and to her clothes. She quickly got dressed, and laid herself down on the bed. She eyed the phone and determined it would be a good idea to call Mimi to see if she could remember anything from last night.

She dialed the number. "Hello?" The dancer asked in a groggy voice.

"Mimi, are you up?" Maureen asked.

"Kind of, I'v been throwing up all morning." The dancer answered.

"Me too," Maureen replied. "Do you know what happened last night?"

Mimi sighed in the phone and thought for a minute. "Not a clue."

"Do you have any tattoos or anything?" Maureen asked.

"What kind of a question is that?" Mimi asked.

Maureen laid her head back on the pillow. "Can you just check for me."

"Maureen why would I have a…" Mimi stopped.

"Mimi?"

"I have one on my wrist…" Mimi answered. "Do you have one?"

"Yeah on my hip." Maureen answered. "What does yours say?"

"No Day But Today." Mimi answered. "It's actually kind of cool."

"Lucky." Maureen said frowning as she traced the band-aid that was covering hers.

"What does yours say?" The dancer asked.

"I don't want to say." Maureen said while pouting.

On the other end of the phone Mimi laid her head back down. "Come on I had to tell you mine."

Maureen stopped tracing her finger. "Mine is more embarrassing."

"Did you get like a tattoo of a penis or something?"

Maureen laughed. "No! If I did get a body part I'm pretty sure I would get something different Meems."

"To much info Mo," Mimi said.

"Sorry, so any other marks on your body?" Maureen asked.

Mimi checked herself over and looked in the mirror that was in her bedroom. "Nope just the tattoo that I think Roger will find awesome."

"Lucky," Maureen said again.

Mimi let out a laugh. "Why what else you got going on over there?"

"Hickys…" Maureen said in almost a whisper.

"Maureen!" Mimi shouted.

They both screamed at the sound of Mimi's high-pitched voice.

"Hangover remember?" Maureen said while holding her head.

"Sorry…" Mimi replied. "Joanne is going to be pissed at you."

"Don't remind me…"

"I hear that if you put a cold spoon over them it helps them fade away." Mimi said.

Maureen smiled. "Really?"

"That's what I heard, it wouldn't hurt to try it." Mimi answered.

"Okay, well I'm going to go and try that out and then go to bed so I will talk to you later. If you remember anything let me know." Maureen said.

"Okay, good luck, and you have to show me your tattoo." Mimi added.

Maureen rolled her eyes. 'Fine… bye."

"Bye." Mimi said.

Maureen hung up the phone and sat up slowly, she tiptoed to the bedroom door and opened it quietly but it creaked a little. "Shhh" Maureen said to the door. Finally she managed to get it open without bringing attention to herself. She looked around the open room and didn't see Joanne anywhere. She immerged from the bedroom and slowly made her way to the kitchen keeping an eye out for the lawyer.

She heard a noise, so she jumped to the floor and rolled behind the lazy boy chair they somehow could afford, the diva was in secret agent mode. When she noticed it was just the cat that Maureen begged Joanne to let her get she gradually stood up and peaked her head over the top of the chair looking around.

The drama queen waited for the cat to move out of her path and when the feline crossed she bolted to the kitchen.

"_I'm so good!"_ Maureen thought to herself while she wondered over to the silverware. She took out a spoon and remembered what Mimi had told her, it had to be cold so she stuck it in the freezer for a few.

She pulled it out and walked over to the pans that were hanging from the ceiling and used the biggest one as a mirror. She then placed the cold utensil on her neck and held it there for a while. When she thought it was there long enough she pulled it off and was disappointed when the hicky was still the same size as before.

She pouted and tried it again, she was so into what she was doing she didn't even hear Joanne walk into the apartment.

Joanne turned the corner and walked into the kitchen to see her girlfriend holding a spoon to her neck.

"Maureen have you finally lost it?" Joanne asked.

Maureen turned to face the lawyer with the spoon still on her neck, "What?"

The drama queen then realized what she was talking about and pulled the spoon away. "I heard it helps smooth out your sink." Maureen brought the spoon back to her neck and started rubbing the smooth end down her neck.

Joanne just shook her head and left the kitchen. Maureen tossed the spoon into the sink and fixed her hair; before she left she put her hood on and walked out into the open. She tried to go straight to bed but Joanne started with the questions.

"So what happened last night?" the lawyer asked from her spot on the couch, she didn't even take her eyes off of what she was doing, which was folding laundry.

Maureen stopped dead in her tracks and shrugged. "Dancing, and drinking same old, same old."

"Did you have fun?"

Maureen nodded, and headed for the room.

"Maureen?" Joanne asked now looking up at her girlfriend.

"I said yes, I'm not in court you know, you don't have to ask me so many question just because you're a lawyer." Maureen said while walking back inside the room.

Once in there she climbed on the bed and pulled the covers over her body, last night was finally catching up to her and she needed to sleep.

Maureen slept for a good 7 hours; she opened her eyes and looked at the clock 10:00pm. She rolled over to see Joanne sitting up in bed watching TV.

"Feel better?" Joanne asked while glancing down at Maureen.

Maureen smiled. "Much."

Joanne smiled and shut the TV off. "Good because I missed having you in bed with me last night."

The lawyer leaned down and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the lips Maureen intensified the kiss, which got Joanne excited. Joanne started making her way to Maureen's neck but then the diva stopped her.

"What's wrong?" Joanne asked.

"I'm just not up to it tonight, still kind of tired." Maureen lied as she rolled back over to face away from her girlfriend.

"Did hell freeze over or something? You're always in the mood." Joanne said.

Maureen shrugged. "I'm not tonight."

"Is it because you don't want me to know about you're hickys?"

Maureen quickly rolled over to face her girlfriend who had a smile on her face. "What are you talking about?"

"You know those marks on your neck." Joanne said.

Maureen rolled her eyes. "I know what a hicky is…what I don't know is how you know?"

Joanne propped herself up with her elbow. "I gave them to you."

Maureen's face dropped. "You what!"

Joanne laughed. "Yeah, when you came home last night. You passed out on the floor so I thought I would have a little fun of my own since you did."

"Why would you do that?" Maureen asked shocked.

"To freak you out." Joanne said. "I wanted to see how long it would take you to tell me. Come to think about it you never did tell me…"

"Oh I wouldn't talk, you took advantage of me when I was passed out. You rapped me!" Maureen shouted.

"Stop being such a drama queen I didn't rape you that involves sexual contact, I just simply left you hickys."

Maureen laid flatly on her back. "Whatever."

Joanne moved closer to her. "I thought you would enjoy them?"

"If I was awake to feel the pleasure then yes." Maureen said.

Joanne laughed and crawled on top of her girlfriend. "Well now that you're not afraid of showing me your neck lets have fun… unless there is something else your hiding?"

Maureen pulled her girlfriends face to hers and they started making out again, totally forgetting about the other mark on her body.

As the kiss grew more heated Joanne slid her hand up Maureen's shirt then slowly and gently dragged it down and across her stomach. The lawyer then stopped when she felt something weird beneath her hand.

"What's wrong?" Maureen asked looking up at Joanne.

Joanne sat up straddling her girlfriend's thighs. She then lifted up Maureen's shirt and pulled down her pants half way so she could reveal the band-aid that was placed over her left hipbone.

Maureen then remembered and she quickly pulled down her shirt to cover it up.

"Maureen what happened?" Joanne asked concerned.

"I don't know I got cut or something." Maureen said. "Just leave the band-aid on and work your way around it."

"Can I see it?" Joanne asked.

"It's just a cut why would you want to see it? I think you know what a cut looks like." Maureen said.

Joanne reached down. "But I want to see how bad it is."

Maureen grabbed her girlfriend's hands and stopped her. "Okay, I have to warn you before you look… it's not a cut."

Joanne looked down confused. "What else can it be?"

Maureen reached down and pulled the band-aid away, she let out a sigh. "A tattoo."

Joanne frowned, there was no doubt that she was upset but when she read what it said she smiled. "I love it."

Maureen looked up at her surprised. "Really?"

Joanne traced the tattoo with her fingers. "Yeah it's cute…and I can't believe you would get something like this on your body." She looked her girlfriend in the eyes. "You do know it's there for the rest of your life right?"

Maureen nodded.

Joanne leaned down and traced the tattoo with her tongue which made Maureen moan.

Joanne sat back up and looked the tattoo over again and smiled, it said Joanne and Maureen 4ever with a heart surrounding it. "What are you going to do if we break up?"

Maureen thought about it for a second, and then a smirk crept across her face. "I'll either try and date another Joanne or I'll date a Jo and cross out anne… or! I'll date an Anne and cross out Jo."

"How about we just stay together." Joanne said as she kissed her way back up to Maureen's mouth.

Maureen nodded, and continued the kiss.

The next morning Maureen was lying on her stomach with no clothes on and Joanne had all the cover to herself. Joanne sat up and looked down at her girlfriend lying next to her and smiled when she remember last night. She then got a confused look on her face when she noticed something she never saw before.

She crawled over to Maureen careful not to wake her up and look down at her lower back. It was another tattoo almost next to the star one on her ass, it wasn't that big but it was there. She shook her girlfriend awake and Maureen turned her head to face her. "What?"

"Did you know about this other tattoo on your back?" Joanne asked.

Maureen sat up and tried to look at her back but she couldn't see anything. "Oh my god no! What does it say?"

"Forget Regret or Life is Yours to Miss." Joanne replied. "It's actually kind of hot."

"That's why my back hurt so much." Maureen replied then looked back up at her girlfriend. "You're not mad?"

Joanne shook her head. "Kind of, because you don't remember what you did Saturday night, but I'm a little turned on as well."

Maureen smiled. "How turned on are you?"

"I'll show you." Joanne said as she crashed her lips into Maureen's. Before she continued she pulled away. "No more going out with just you and Mimi okay? I think 3 tattoos are enough."

Maureen agreed as she flipped Joanne on her back without breaking their kiss. Joanne didn't go to work that day and they shared a Monday morning after together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**ps. i dont know if you would be able to feel a tattoo the next day or not...but who cares its just a story!**


End file.
